Right There With You
by FlutieCutie
Summary: It's Mitchie's graduation and she's feeling unsure about the future. Could a very important conversation with Shane change her outlook? Smitchie. One-shot.


A/N: Hey everyone, how's it going? I hope you're all well. Any who, this story kind of came to me last night, because it's something that's been on my mind for a while now. I really feel like the ONLY person in my class who's not ready to "get out of here." Anyway, let me know what you think! Please? Pretty please? With a cherry Dum-Dum on top? (That's my favorite candy…you give me one, I'm pretty much guaranteed to be your best friend for life)

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or it's characters, and I can honestly say I don't own Applebee's either. There ya go.

Mitchie stood in the line of people from her row, waiting for her name to be called. She fidgeted nervously as, one by one, the kids in front of her were called up to the stage.

"I am _so_ not ready for this," she whispered to no one in particular. She scanned the crowd for what seemed like the millionth time and saw her parents sitting in the audience with four empty seats next to them. Her mother looked at her apologetically and shrugged.

"Michelle Elizabeth Torres," the principal spoke into the microphone. Mitchie's eyes widened and she froze. She was _not_ ready for this. A sudden movement caught her eye and she saw the door to the auditorium fly open. Nate and Caitlyn rushed in followed by Jason and…

"Shane." The two locked eyes and smiled at each other.

"Michelle Elizabeth Torres," Principal Milivoch repeated.

Mitchie jumped and made her way up the stairs and across the stage, praying she wouldn't trip on her robe. She safely reached the principal, who gave her a diploma and shook her hand. "Congratulations, Miss Torres."

She took her seat and the ceremony continued on. As it finally drew to a close, the entire class stood and turned their tassels. Principal Milovich stepped up to the microphone one last time. "Congratulations, Class of 2009!"

The mass of teens threw their hats into the air and cheered loudly. All except for Mitchie. She wasn't ready to be thrust out into the world on her own; at least, she didn't feel like she was.

As people began to clear out, Connie and Steve came up to their daughter. Steve hugged her tightly, "We're so proud of you, Mitchie. So, _so_ proud."

"Oh, sweetie," Connie said, "How did you grow up so fast? Just yesterday you were waddling around the house in just a diaper and performing concerts for your stuffed animals and dollies. Well, not _yesterday_, but close enough."

"Mom, stop, I'm already close to crying," Mitchie responded and hugged her.

"Okay, Mitchie," Steve continued, "Shane and the gang are taking you out to celebrate. We'll see you at home. Let us know when you get back, okay? Be careful."

Mitchie said goodbye to her parents and went over to join her friends. The group laughed at something Jason said before leaving to have a good time at Mitchie's favorite restaurant: Applebee's.

After everyone ate, Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason left for their hotel, and Shane took Mitchie to the small park they both loved. They walked in the moonlight hand-in-hand, enjoying each other's company.

"Mitch," Shane started quietly, "I know you well enough by now to know that something's up. I didn't think you'd want to talk about whatever it is in front of everybody, so I waited to bring it up."

Mitchie stopped to sit down on a park bench and stared at the small shimmering lake. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as the one at Camp Rock, but it was still pretty. Shane joined her and she spoke. "I'm not ready for this, Shane. I'm not ready to be out on my own, or to have to be completely responsible for everything for myself. I mean, I know that you helped me get a record deal and I'm starting that soon, but…I don't know, I'm scared. I don't want to face the future alone."

"Mitchie, first of all," Shane said, looking straight into her eyes, "you aren't alone. Me, Cait, Nate, Jase, your family, we're all here for you. And, you don't have to worry about the future. No matter what happens, good or bad, you will _always_ have people love you, Mitch, and that's really all you need, right? I have a question for you. Mitchie, do you love me?"

Mitchie smiled at his little pep talk and realized that he was right. She didn't hesitate to answer his question, either. "You know I love you, Shane, more than anything."

Shane took a deep breath and put his hand in his jacket pocket. "Listen, I know we're both young, but I feel like this is the right thing to do. I already talked to your parents about it, before you ask, and they're both okay with it." He paused and slowly got to the ground on one knee.

Mitchie gasped, her eyes widening, and covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Michelle Elizabeth Torres, I love you more than I've ever loved anything before. These past two and a half years have been some of the best of my life, and it's all because of you. Will you marry me?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a simple silver band with a small but beautiful diamond mounted on it.

Mitchie squeezed her eyes shut, causing a few tears to roll down her cheeks, and nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes, yes, like a million times!"

Shane's smile at that moment rivaled the famous "Mitchie Torres Smile" as he slid the ring on her proper finger and took her in his arms, spinning her around.

"Shane, I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you, too. Now you'll never have to face _anything_ alone. I'll be right there with you, always."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_The End_


End file.
